


What happened to Timothy Lawrence?

by valentinelovebot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt, post handsome jackpot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinelovebot/pseuds/valentinelovebot
Relationships: Digi-Jack(s)/Timothy Lawrence, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	What happened to Timothy Lawrence?

After leaving the Jackpot, Timothy felt free. He was fucking out of there. Seven long years of isolation really changes a man, makes him wrestle with who he is. And the only people(?) that kind of kept him company were the remnants of his Digi-Jacks.  
Being with Jack was a mile long of a nightmare. He felt like the other only loved him because he wasn't wearing his own face. It didn't take him long to realize that Jack didn't love him for being Timothy, he loved him because he looked like Jack. When you're stuck in someone else's body, you do anything you can to scratch your way to freedom. Those attempts, however, were met with harsh punishments. Everything hurt. His body eventually became weak and frail, his skin turned pale and his hair sometimes fell out. Was it from stress? Starvation? His quickly declining mental health? Who knew. Timothy sure didn't. 

He stared quietly at the pistol in his hands. From his room on Helios, he felt so lonely, so far away from everything else. From real people. From some sort of real purpose. Tears welled up in his eyes and he ran down his face. He didn't have his mask on. Not when he was alone. He felt the tears run down the big scar on his face and that only made them fall even faster.  
"What's the fucking point?"  
His eyes flickered out of the window.  
"I'm never going to be paid."  
He blinked slowly, the tears fell faster.  
"I'm never going to be myself again."  
He then looked at the gun.  
"I will always be a monster."  
It didn't take very long before Timothy had raised the gun to his head. He let out a small sob and he squeezed his eyes shut. His finger slowly moved before his bedroom door burst open. 

"Hey Pumpki- What the fuck are you doing!?" Jack ran to his side and grabbed the gun, throwing it aside. "What the fuck?!" He slapped the other hard across the face, Timothy falling onto the bed. He curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his arms protectively. He only sobbed harder, his body shaking from how hard he was crying.  
"Tim...I.." Jack stopped and he gently touched his arm. He opened his mouth to speak before he pulled the other in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry." He muttered softly.  
Timothy was quiet. He drew shaking breaths and tears continued to fall down his face. He had nothing to say. He knew Jack wasn't sorry. He would always apologize but he never really meant it.  
"Timmy, please. I'm sorry." Jack said and he pulled away to look at the other, who was unresponsive. Timothy looked away, no emotion on his face. "Answer me, Tim." Jack said, but no response was given to him. "Answer me." He said again, but this time with a little more force. Again, no reply. "Answer me!" He demanded before he slapped the other again, this time even harder.  
Timothy let out a cry of pain and he shoved Jack away, standing up. His legs and body were shaking. He fell to his knees and he covered his face in his hands.  
"If you really wanna fucking die so bad, why don't I help you?!" Jack grabbed the pistol and aimed it at the other. "Oh wait, you can't. You didn't think that through too hard now did you, Pumpkin?" He grabbed the other by the shirt and he pulled him up to look him in the eye. "You belong to ME. You wont die unless I allow you. I control you. You're my property." He said before he let the other drop to his knees.

Timothy found shelter in an abandoned house. He looked around and set down his things. He sat next to the door and he pulled his knees to his chest. He slowly closed his eyes.

Now what?

He couldn't answer that. He really had nobody. Jack was it. That's the only person he could even think of returning to, even after what he'd done. He found meaning in being Jack. He didn't have to be weak Timothy Lawrence, he was the strong Handsome Jack. He felt tears running down his face. He took off his mask and he wiped his face. He curled up even more. What was the point anymore? He didn't have any meaning. He was worthless. He had no meaning. He didn't exist.  
So he did what he knew might help him. He summoned the Digi-Jacks.  
"Let's kill some bad guys!"  
"Who needs a hero?"  
Timothy stared up at them. He was quiet for a second. He opened his mouth to speak before he began to sob. "Im sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."  
The Digi-Jacks frowned and knelt down beside him.  
"Hey now, kiddo, what're you crying for? I'm right here. Jeez, actin' like I'm mad at you or something." One chuckled and set a hand on his back.  
"You're gonna be alright, sweetheart. Don't worry your pretty little head off about that." The other said softly. "Just... Don't scare me. Not like that. Not again."  
Tim was quiet before he nodded. He sniffled and leaned on the Jack to his right, sobbing even harder. The Digi-Jack wrapped his arms around Timothy and he held him tightly. "Its okay, Timmy. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
